Justice Ifrit
Justice Ifrit (Japanese: ジャスティスイフリート, Jiyasutisu Ifurito) is a Power-Type Synchro Weapon System B-Daman released in Japan on July 20th, 2006 for 945円, also having an early release in June at the 2006 Summer World Hobby Fair. It is owned by Hitto Tamaga in the anime and the manga. Core B-Daman Block: Ifrit 2 *Power: 4 The new, redesigned Ifrit 2 Core B-Daman Block features an Astral Drive System in its core, consisting of a set of five Hold Parts, and a rubber strip for drive shots. To reduce unneeded friction, four of the Hold Parts each had a groove cut into it. Its physical features are also re-designed from the original Magnum Ifrit, with a new helm that has a fin along with flame stickers on either side, and new shoulder guards with fins like a jet fighter. The shoulder guards also feature "CAUTION" labels. Armor: Power Assist *Power: 1 The Power Assist Armor, attachable to the arms of the B-Daman, squeezes in the Hold Parts for an extra boost in power. Barrel Block: .67 Suspension Barrel *Power: 3 *Control: 1 This Barrel Block features a pair of spring-based suspension units. When equipped, the .67 Suspension Barrel tightens the Hold Parts of the B-Daman by means of the aforementioned suspension units, for an increase in power. At the front of the Barrel Block are two protrusions that somewhat make it resemble a wrench. Synchro Grip: Fire *Gear: Power Fire features a design for easy handling and like all Synchro Grips, features a sub-trigger on the rear for firing Synchro Weapons, and the handle is removable so that it can be interchanged with other Synchro Grip handles. It also features a Power Gear for powerful shots. Other Versions *'Justice Ifrit Burning Clear Ver.' - Exclusive to the Final Battle Box. Semi-clear red/orange and solid black color scheme. *'Justice Ifrit Silver Medal Ver. '- All-silver re-color given out as a 2nd place tournament award. *'Justice Ifrit Gold Medal Ver. '- All-gold re-color distributed as a 1st place tournament award. Crash B-Daman Anime Justice Ifrit was first obtained by Hitto Tamaga during the 25th episode when he fought against a Masked Man who turned out to be his missing father. In Episode 46, Justice Ifrit evolved to it's Burning version after Hitto uses the two marbles tucked in his hairpin to save the life of Jubee Sanada. Manga Magnum Ifrit evolved into Justice Ifrit during Hitto's battle against Kyousuke Arasaki in the Magajin Tournament. Enraged by the "death" of his "father;" Hitto unleashed his true power as the Perfect Descendant of the Evil Deity, a power which was thought to have been locked away and Magnum Ifrit evolved along with him. Later on, Hitto would use the Justice Ifrit to fight against his true father and the Ultimate Bahamut. Gallery Toyline SWS-Crash-B-Daman-Justice-Ifrit-Power-Try-Set-bakukyu-hit-crash-b-daman-17639928-550-445.jpg|Power Try Set Packaging KeithStrife_JIfrit.jpg KeithStrife_FBB_JusticeIfrit.jpg|Justice Ifrit Burning version KeithStrife_FBB_JusticeIfrit_Sticker.jpg|Sticker (Final Battle Box) Anime Justice_Evolution.gif|Justice Ifrit's "Burning" Evolution (click to view) Manga crash_v3_c2_13.jpg|Magnum Ifrit evolving into Justice Ifrit crash_v3_c2_14.jpg|Hitto unleashed Trivia *The only other B-Daman with an Astral-based Hold Parts system in its Core is Combat Phoenix from Super B-Daman's PI-EX System. *The Power Assist pieces also somewhat resemble the EX Mega Cannon Wing. *The fins on the shoulder guards and the helm are a possible shout-out to Cobalt Blaster, which also had fins on its shoulders, along with the Blaster Sight on its head. *As exhibited in the anime and manga, the "Justice" part of its name refers to the poetic justice of Hitto Tamaga's burning desire to fight the injustices wrought by the Saionji Konzern (anime) and the Evil Deity Organization (manga) Category:Crash B-Daman Category:B-Damans Category:Power Type Category:Synchro Weapon System Category:Drive Strip B-Daman